rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Group C 1984 Season
Group C 1984 Season is a motorsports series located in the Endurance Prototypes group and was added in . In the series, players will be able to participate in 42 events, separated by 18 tiers. Throughout the series, players can earn up to 98,000 by unlocking tiers, as well as 75,000 and 75 in bonuses upon reaching 100% completion in the series. Players must earn 36 trophies in Group C 1988 Season or own the LANCIA LC2 in order to participate in this series. Earning 33 trophies will unlock the next motorsports series Group 5 1979 Season. Tier 9 and 45% completion can be reached without upgrades. Cars Events ** Editors notes: ** Index No, this is the tier number along with the bottom of the Series. If there are multiple events per tier they should be separated by a dot, e.g. 1.2 is the first tier, second event. ** Tier Name, it's important that the name matches its in-game counterpart, even if it's incorrect! If you're out of space you may use the tags. Example: {NAME OF TIER}. Also to force text onto the second line use the command. For first showcase event for a car, tier name should reflect the exact name displayed in the description, most of the time the car manufacturer and model are displayed on different lines, e.g. PAGANI HUAYRA Showcase ** Event, e.g. Cup, Time Trial, Endurance, etc. Event name can normally be abbreviated to the first two characters, or if two words the initials, e.g. au for autocross, ss for speed snap. Note: This is not case sensitive. Any errors will display in red. | au = Autocross | cu = Cup | dr = Drag Race | tt = Time Trial | el = Elimination | en = Endurance | fe = Formula E | h2h = Head To Head | hu = Hunter | na = NASCAR | ss = Speed Snap | sr = Speed Record ** Circuit, e.g. Silverstone, Brands Hatch, etc. Notes: This is not case-sensitive. Various abbreviations are available. Any errors with circuit or variant will display in red. | monza = Autodromo Nazionale Monza | brands = Brands Hatch | cat = Circuit de Catalunya | spa = Circuit de Spa-Francorchamps | le mans = Circuit des 24 Heures | cota = Circuit of The Americas | daytona = Daytona International Speedway | dubai = Dubai Autodrome | hock = Hockenheimring | hong = Formula E Hong Kong Circuit | ny = Formula E New York Circuit | indi = Indianapolis Motor Speedway | seca = Mazda Raceway Laguna Seca | mel = Melbourne | bathurst = Mount Panorama | nurburg = Nürburgring | porsche = Porsche Test Track | rbr = Red Bull Ring | richmond = Richmond International Raceway | silverstone = Silverstone | suzuka = Suzuka Circuit ** Variant, e.g. Club. Notes: This is not case-sensitive. Various abbreviations are available. Any errors with circuit or variant will display in red. If the circuit has no/one variant (e.g. Mount Panorama, Brands Hatch) it can be omitted. Variants are circuit-specific e.g. using “National” will display the correct variants for Silverstone and Catalunya. | bridge = The Bridge Grand Prix Circuit 2009 (Silverstone) | club = Club Circuit | dyn = Dynamic Circuit | east = East Circuit | gp = GP Circuit or Grand Prix Circuit or The Grand Prix Circuit (Circuit dependent) | hill = Hill Circuit | indy = Indy Circuit | int = International Circuit or The International Circuit (Circuit dependent) | junior = Junior Course | long = On-road Circuit (Long) | motorcycle = Motorcycle Course | mull = Müllenbachschleife | national = National or National Circuit or The National Circuit (Circuit dependent) | oval = Oval Circuit | road = Road Course | short = Short or On-road Circuit (Short) (Circuit dependent) | speedway = Speedway | sprint = Sprint Circuit | sud = Südschleife National Circuit | west = West Circuit ** Daylight (Optional), time of day variation. Notes: This is not case sensitive. Open and close brackets will be automatically added if displayed in the game. Any errors with daylight will display in red. | a = Afternoon | d = Dawn | e = Evening | m = Morning | n = Night **Rolling Start=Yes (Optional), if the event starts on lap 0 and the car is moving (can be slow). Not required for NASCAR event. **PR (Optional), if there's no PR required then skip this. **Laps (Optional), how many laps there are in the event. The default for this parser is set to 1. If the event is one-lap only or less then skip this. Only Cup, NASCAR, Formula E and Head to Head events should have the Laps parser; all other events ignore this parser. ** R$ Reward, awarded for finishing 1st. R$ should not include Clean Race Bonus (CRB) or friend bonus; it can include the R$50 bonus, but this will be removed automatically. FYI CRB is now automatically calculated R$ - 50 (if R$50 bonus is paid) x 1/4. ** Fame Reward, the Fame awarded for finishing 1st. ** Version, version number at the point of recording data, not displayed on the page, used to keep track of when the data was entered. ** Battery (Optional), the percentage of starting battery, used for Formula E races. e.g. 50 To note: *1. To accurately record data for Time Trials (without including the +R$50 bonus) go off-track before completing the lap, rendering it invalid and discarding the bonus. *2. To accurately record data for Endurance events, you must never go off-track, compete until in the first position then finish the ongoing lap by returning to the exact starting position. Once this is done, take the main final R$ reward (if it ends with 50, subtract it from the total value) and divide it by the total amount of laps. Take the Fame reward and divide it by the number of laps. *3. To record currently non-accessible events (due to one or more cars not being available yet), cloud save your game, purchase the missing tiers with gold, record the necessary information, then cloud restore to get back your gold. *4. There is no need to remove unused parsers, the Wiki server will automatically ignore them when rendering the page. # Once the new series page has been created the following pages that will need editing: ## Series and Special Events#Series - Add new series ## RR3 Wiki:Upgrades Strategy For 100% Completion - Add new series ## RR3 Wiki:Pages That Need Editing - Add new series ## If existing cars are added to the new series, add the series to each car page ## Cars - If existing cars are added to the new series, +1 the No of series (should match the car page) ## Endurance Prototypes Update the Background. Add manufacturers and cars added from the new series, in the career group page. ## Template:MainPage/Update (will probably be updated as part of the release) ## History (will probably be updated as part of the release) # Once the new series data has been entered the following pages that will need editing: ## Series and Special Events#Best race for each series ## RR3 Wiki:Most Profitable Races (only races with at least R$30,000 reward AND at least R$4,000 per minute.) Category:Endurance Prototypes